


It’s All Right, You Can Sleep

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Ways To Prevent A Solo’s Fall [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Leia Organa, Fix-It, No One Dies Except Palpatine, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo Friendship, Snoke Is Not Mean (Star Wars), Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Leia and Han kill Palpatine’s clone, together.
Series: Ways To Prevent A Solo’s Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218791
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	It’s All Right, You Can Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Duplication
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Ben didn’t know why his mother looked so very afraid, and so very much like she was going to cry. She was good at suppressing it, though. Good at acting like she was together, like grown-ups did. Grown-ups were weird, Ben thought. He didn’t understand them at all. But Leia kissed the top of his head, and told him to be good for Shara and Kes, who had offered to look after Ben as well as Poe.   
  
At least he had an opportunity to spend time with Poe. That was good, wasn’t it?  
  
Even as Mommy and Daddy left, with Uncle Chewie going with them (they were going to meet up with the others, Mommy said, and travel to a place called Mustafar. Ben wasn’t familiar with the name, didn’t know why they would be going there, of all places), Ben watched them go. At least before Poe gently tugged him back.   
  
***  
  
Shara and Kes provided them with entertainment. Holos, drawing, things like that. Shara explained that somehow the Emperor had come back, which Ben couldn’t say he understood. Maybe the Emperor had risen from the ground on this Exegol, like in a zombie holo he accidentally caught Daddy watching (and Daddy had apologized profusely for it and given him a stuffed tauntaun to try and ward off nightmares). When he brought it up to Shara, she said she just didn’t know.   
  
That was weird. How could she not know?  
  
Even as Ben and Poe drew together, Ben drew Poe with an orange lightsaber. A lot of orange, fighting off the Emperor with Ben. Because fighting by Ben’s side was where Poe belonged. Ben Solo, defending the innocent with Poe Dameron, as it should be.  
  
Even as Ben showed Poe his drawing, Poe grinned. “You should add X-wings!” he said. “That way we can fly together!”  
  
Ben couldn’t disagree with that. Even as they snuggled together, drawing together, Ben knew that even if he became a pilot like Daddy, it wouldn’t be the same without Poe at his side.   
  
***  
  
Mommy and Daddy came home, dirty, exhausted, but alive. And with two new visitors.   
  
“They’re Snoke and Trias,” Mommy said. "We found them on Exegol.”  
  
Both men looked like they were just getting used to being off Exegol. They’d help, though. All of them.   
  
“The Emperor’s dead," Mommy said. “For good, this time. We’ll have to keep an eye out for anyone still allied with him, but...it’s okay, Ben. You can sleep.”  
  
 _Sleep._ It was odd, Ben thought, to sleep without voices in his head. But here...he could get all too used to it.  
  
***  
  
Ben said goodbye (for now) to Poe, before leaving. And even sleeping on the Falcon, Ben’s dreams, for a change, were free of agony.


End file.
